The present invention relates generally to containers for containing and dispensing products. In particular, the present invention relates to product dispensing containers having magnets attached thereto to allow the container to be magnetically affixed to a support surface.
Those who produce and distribute products are often faced with the problem of how best to promote their products. Commonly known conventional advertising and promotional methods that have been used for many years include: print advertisements, radio and television advertisements, on-site advertising, etc. However, such methods have proved disadvantageous in that they are often limited to particular geographical areas, specific demographic groups, and availability of particular media. Such methods have also proven overly costly and speculative, and are generally limited to pre-sales activities of consumers in an effort to entice consumers to purchase a particular product for use in the consumers' homes.
While conventional promotional methods have proved at least partially effective, it is believed that such methods lack sustained promotional valued once the product has been brought into consumers' homes. For example, many products that are purchased are placed on a shelf or in a cupboard of a home and are largely forgotten by consumers over time. These types of products are not as likely to be consumed, and subsequently repurchased, as are products that remain on the minds of consumers. In addition, once a sale of a product has been made and the product has been depleted by the consumer, the consumer may not remember to purchase additional quantities of the product unless exposed to additional promotional materials.